Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an assembly to couple an optical fiber to an opto-electronic component, such as a laser diode or a photodetector. The disclosure also relates to an assembly to couple an optical fiber to an opto-electronic component.
Technical Background
Coupling technologies for coupling an optical fiber to an opto-electronic component, such as a laser diode or a photodetector, are a central part in today's high data rate telecommunications market. Fiber coupling is used in every device that uses an EOE (electric to opto-electronic) conversion such as transceiver modules and most variants of Active Optical Cable.
One main aspect in coupling technologies is to align the optical fiber to the opto-electronic component so that light is transferred between the optical fiber and the opto-electronic component without significant loss. The light may be coupled out of the fiber by a total internal reflection (TIR) at a front face of the end section of the optical fiber. Air-tight sealing of the end section of the optical fiber is important in order to ensure total internal reflection at a glass-air interface, and to prevent moisture condensation and other surface degradation of the front face of the optical cable by humidity or dirt.
It is a desire to provide a method of manufacturing an assembly to couple an optical fiber to an opto-electronic component which enables a nearly lossless transfer of light between the optical fiber and the opto-electronic component and an air-tight sealing of the optical transmission path between the optical fiber and the opto-electronic component. It is a further desire to provide an opto-electronic assembly to couple an optical fiber to an opto-electronic component which enables a nearly lossless transfer of light between the optical fiber and the opto-electronic component and an air-tight sealing of the optical transmission path between the optical fiber and the opto-electronic component.